The One Billion Dollar Love
by TsukinoInu
Summary: Kagome's family is poor and they are in debt. Then one day a man with long silver hair gave the Higurashi’s 1 billion dollars to help, with one condition, Kagome was to now belong to his son, Inuyasha.
1. Prologue

Hey! This is a new fic I started! Please read and review, but please be kind. The first chapter will be a little short, but they will get longer!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. do not belong to me; I am just using them for my enjoyment. Also, some of the ideas have been taken from the manga "billion girl." Thanks and enjoy!

**Prologue**

**The mysterious husband**

The flowers…perfect

The dress…perfect

Everything…perfect, except…the groom.

Kagome dreamed of her wedding since she was little. She would find a brilliant, young, handsome, funny, outstanding man to marry. Everything would go the way she wanted it to. It would be her day, and nobody else's. But now, her dream was shattered. Her parents are very poor and have a large debt to pay off, a very large debt. Ever since Kagome's father died medical bills and living expenses have been piling on top of each other. Her family only lives in a small shrine, and in no way has enough money to pay all they needed to. So in order to pay for it, what do they do? They sell they're daughter. She is now to be married to a wealthy man, a supposedly brilliant man, a man who's going to change the world, a man named Inuyasha.

The music was playing and the isle was clear. Everybody was waiting for her, Kagome, to walk down to meet the man she was promised to. The papers were already signed so they were legally married, but they never met. Kagome was forced to sign and stamp the documents and then they were sent to Inuyasha. This would be their first encounter. The doors opened…

There everybody was, staring at her and smiling, all watching her walk slowly towards the man named Inuyasha Takahashi. When she first saw him all she thought was, at least he is good looking! And she was a little happy with this arrangement. If he was a nice guy, things could work out! He had long silver hair, was wearing a black top hat, and if she was seeing correctly, had bright golden eyes. She was about twenty feet back and she could still see the golden orbs look at her and then turn away quickly.

Sango was also visible, her best friend. She was the only person outside of her family that knew about this. Then some other people caught her eye. Three men that obviously came for Inuyahsa. Two men with long silver hair, one Kagome reconized as the man who came to her house, Inuyasha's father. And there was another man, Kagome did not know his name but he had a small pigtail and a flirtatious grin. Plus he kept eyeing Sango…Thenof course there was her family, the people who she was doing this for. Kagome loved her family, that's why she finally agreed to this, but it would be painful not to see them. And she knew they would also be unhappy to see her go.

Almost too soon did she reach the priest and Inuyasha Takahashi. Vows were said, and rings were given. Then Kagome started to cry, she again realized she did not want to leave her family. She did not want to live with this stranger. She just wanted to be a normal girl who lived a normal life. A normal girl…

"You may now kiss the bride," said the priest. It all happened to fast. Inuyasha lowered his head and kissed her. Kagome was so confused on what to do. So she just let him kiss her while she was crying her eyes out.

When he finished he whispered in her ear, "You're a lucky bitch, marrying a fucking awesome guy like me." Kagome was astonished. Her new husband was an ass! Forget this working out crap!

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and smiled at everyone, she did the same, but she was thinking 'I'm walking straight into hell...'

* * *

A few hours later the reception ended. Only Sango gave her comfort. Kagome had told Sango all of her problems, and Sango listened to them. Now Kagome was walking to the limo that was to take her to Inuyasha's house. She had already said by to her mother, grandfather, and Souta. They looked happy and sad at the same time. They looked happy because they now had money and Kagome looked so beautiful in her dress, yet sad that they wouldn't see her that much anymore. She promised to visit them a lot, to get away from Inuyasha. At least she still had school, where she could be herself, the normal girl, Kagome. 

"Sango, I'll see you at school tomorrow? Okay?" Kagome said.

"Yes! Of course! I don't trust that guy yet, so defiantly talk to me when you need to. Oh, and also stay away from that one guy with the pigtail, he touched my ass at the dance. Heh, I slapped him very hard because of it too. Just watch out, okay? And just be you. Things will work out." Sango winked and waved at her. Kagome got in the limo and drove with Inuyasha to her new home.

The limo was, to be described in one word, amazing. Kagome had never ridden in anything so…luxurious. It had black leather seats, a small bar, enough room for about ten people, and was just perfect, except of course for the silver haired asshole sitting across from her. He was staring at her, eyeing her up and down.

Kagome tried to be polite, "Could you please stop staring at me?" she asked.

He smirked and replied, "I'm just looking at what I was given to play with. Just because we are married doesn't mean I love you, ya got that?"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha's home was now coming into view. It was huge! Finally the car stopped, and they both got out. Inuyasha took his hat off and two white dog ears were now showing. Kagome just stared at him. He looked at her and smirked. They started walking up the pathway to his house. Then Kagome just had to ask two things. She knew there were some demons in this world, but she never actually met one, so she had to ask. "Inuyasha, are you a demon?"

"No, I am a half demon, or a hanyou."

"Oh… and I have another question now. Why did you marry…me? You could have married anybody."

They were walking up the steps now and Inuyasha opened the door. Before Kagome had a chance to be amazed by his…their house he said. "Your family was poor, so I gave them money, and now I own you. You are mine. Fortunately for you, nothing will now happen to your family, all the bills are paid and they are safe. But you know why I need somebody like you? I own a big company. You could call it my kingdom, and my kingdom will soon need an heir. And you will be in charge of that, if you know what I mean." Kagome's eyes opened wide. Inuyasha smirked as the door slammed behind him.

* * *

Hey! I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Please tell me if you did like it, and if you have any constructive criticism to help me improve my writing! So please R&R! I hope to update soon if you all like it! 


	2. The Next Morning

Hey! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 1  
The Next Morning**

Kagome was staring at the ceiling wondering what she was going to do. She was in this comfortable, large bed and all she could think about was that asshole, her husband.

"You're in charge of making an heir, he says! I don't even know the guy! I should tell him to go fuck some other girl, I may have been bought but he is not taking my virginity as he pleases. I don't care what kind of brilliant guy he is! He's an ass!" Kagome put her pillow on top of her head and screamed. She was remembering everything that happened just a little bit earlier.

They walked in the house and he told her she was making an heir for the family. She had gotten so mad she just ran away. She ran until she found this room, her room. Or, at least it was now. It was a clean room with a bed; therefore, she took it. There was no way she was going to share a room with Inuyasha.

After thinking about her hectic day she turned over, there sat an alarm clock. Kagome set it, and went to sleep.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was sitting in his lounge writing, thinking about what kind of fantasy he was going to put in his story next. He paused for a moment and looked out the window. He tried to sort out everything that happened today. He got married and scared his wife half to death. Oh well, he didn't care. It wasn't like he was bound to her. He didn't have to make her happy. He could still go out and party, drink, fuck, do everything like he used to. Just now he had somebody else to fill his bed every night. The thought put a smile on his face. 'My own personal slave' he thought. After talking to her he went straight to the lounge, not once entering his room.

A few moments later Inuyasha decided that he was tired of looking at the sky and got back to writing. Glancing at his work he noticed he had the worst penmanship in the world. Well, it wasn't that bad, but it could defiantly use some work. No wonder his editor always got mad at him. He shrugged it off and went back to writing.

It wasn't until two hours later Inuyasha finished his chapter, he was grinning like a child. "I'm done!" he screamed. Still smiling, Inuyasha turned off his light, walked to his room, and hopped into bed to happy to even notice a young girl sleeping next to him.

* * *

"RING!" the alarm clock screeched. Kagome rolled over and hit it. Unfortunatly she missed the button so the clock kept on buzzing. 

"Turn that fucking thing off!" she heard somebody say.

"Only five more minutes mom!" She replied half asleep. Then she remembered everything that happened the day before, she was no longer at home which ment… Kagome slowly turned over and saw a very cranky hanyou. So she did the first thing she could think of, she screamed. "Ahhh! Get the fuck away from me you rapist!"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be confused. What was Kagama doing in his bed? To figure out, he did the simple thing, he asked. "Kagama? What the fuck are you doing in my bed?"

"Kagama," Kagome said. "Who the hell is Kagama?"

Now Inuyasha was even more confused. "You're Kagama! Are you that stupid woman?"

Kagome's blood pressure was rising. "No! My name is Kagome, say it with me, Ka-go-me! And you are calling me stupid? And why are you in my bed?"

"What do you mean your bed? This bed is mine bitch. And if you don't want to die, turn that fucking alarm clock off!"

Kagome got out of bed and turned it off. The time read 6:45. "I only have 15 minutes to get ready before I have to run to school! And," she turned to face him "this is all _your _fault! Show me my room now!"

"It's next room on the right."

"Thanks" Kagome yelled as she left. She found a room to her right with a sign that read 'Kagama' I guess this is it, she thought. She was going to kill whoever wrote that sign later for spelling her name wrong. She ripped it down and entered the room.

Now this is what she was longing for. The room was beautiful. The room was painted a pale pink with all of her belongings carefully placed inside. Upon the bed laid a piece of paper with writing on it. It read:

Enjoy your stay. If you need anything call us. Just press the number 5 and we shall be at your service right away.

Sincerely,

The maids

I have maids, thought Kagome. I guess I could get used to this… With that thought in mind she got dressed into her school uniform and was about to leave the room until she noticed her left hand, and the big rock on her finger. She frowned and took it off. There was no way she was going to tell the people at school. She looked once more in the mirror, grabbed her bag, ran down the steps, and was out the door.

Inuyasha heard the door slam and wondered who had left the house. He looked out the window and saw a raven haired girl running in a school uniform, Kagome. "Have fun at school," he muttered. He called Kaede, the head maid, and demanded food. A few moments later it was in front of his face. The tasty ramen was devoured within seconds. Breakfast was complete. Without another thought he went to his lounge to continue writing his book.

* * *

Kagome had made it just in time. She walked into the class room as the bell rang. She found her seat, sat down, put her head on her desk, and moaned. What an awful morning she thought. 

"You alright," a familiar voice asked. Kagome looked up and saw Kouga, her wolf youkai friend, standing in front of her.

"I'm fine, just tired." She said with a weak smile. She couldn't let Kouga find out about her marriage! Just then another guy walked up to her, Hojo. He had short black hair and was always very nice to her.

"Higurashi! Hey, you don't look too good."

"I'm fine Hojo-kun, it has just been a long week."

"Care to go into it?" Hojo said with some hope in his voice. She will see, I am good enough for her and I care about her the most, he thought.

"Just family problems," Kagome said weakly. Which wasn't a lie, he is apart of her family now. Hojo just looked down. She didn't notice me at all, he thought.

Just then the teacher entered and class begun.

* * *

Inuyasha was being lazy again. He just stared at what he wrote when the phone rang. "What the fuck do you want?" he said. 

"Nice way to great your father, I was just wondering about a couple of things. First, how do you like your new bride?"

"She….she has some spunk. Nothing really special though. She was the best looking of the pictures you gave me to choose from. Remind me why I had to marry somebody poor?"

"As I've said hundreds of times, it looks good for the company, almost like donating, but for life. Oh, there will probably be an article about it in today's paper.

"Now the other matter I was wondering about…. When are you going to get your fucking ass off of your chair, stop with the damn book, and come down to the meeting! You are almost thirty minutes late! If your writing interferes with the company much longer I don't know what I will do."

"Fuck…I forgot about that. I think I'll skip today, tell everybody I'm sick."

"Inuyasha…If you keep this up you won't get any part of the company or any of the money."

"Father, I don't want any of the company. I like to write, and I do not want to get involved with the company for much longer. Bye" He hung up. He looked at the clock, it was 2:30. Kagome should be getting out of school soon. Maybe I'll go pick her up, he thought. Yeah! Then I can avoid my writers block! It was a perfect plan.

He went down the stairs and ordered the limo to drive to the school.

* * *

The school day was over and finally Kagome was outside. She would go out with Sango tonight then visit her parents. It would get my mind off of my horrible life, she thought. Just then Sango and Kouga were talking. They kept looking over at Kagome and Kouga was smiling. Sango noticed Kagome was staring, said bye to Kouga and ran over to Kagome. 

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"Nothing, except Kouga really likes you and I told him you really liked him too!" Sango said with a squeal.

"Are you serious? Fuck! Now he likes me! Of course I find out when I can't be with him!" Then she thought about it for a minute. "You know what, maybe I will be with him, I don't care what Inuyasha thinks."

Sango looked confused then she remembered what had happened the night before. Her mouth made a big O. "I forgot…" she mumbled

"Apparently, but thank you for telling me, you have brightened my day a little bit."

"Good!" She said with a smile.

The pair started walking when they say a bunch of school girls crowded around a limo. Suddenly they parted when a man with silver hair and a hat started to push them to the side. "Fuck! What took you so long? Now get in the fucking car!" He grabbed Kagome and pushed her in. He then shut the door. Sango was about to say something when she saw his eyes, they were cold and mean. She did not want to go against them. The limo drove away with millions of eyes staring and wondering what just happened.

Kouga and Hojo ran over to Sango asking what was going on. She just looked at them and smiled. Then turned around and walked home while feeling really bad for her friend.

Meanwhile in the car a certain hanyou was getting yelled at by a very angry girl. "Why the fuck did you just do that? I was going to go out with Sango! Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes I do! From now on you are to remain in the house all day. No going out, no anything. You are just going to stay at home, you slut."

"You are calling me a slut now? What have I done to make you believe I am a slut?"

Inuyasha took off his hat and showed her his ears. You see these, woman? I can hear many things in many directions with these ears. And you know what I just heard? You were talking to Sango about a guy! Saying you didn't care what I thought! You are mine now remember and so no being with other people, nobody but me. From now on you are to stay home all day everyday from now on."

Kagome's blood pressure was rising very high. So she did the first thing she thought of, she punched him in the face and went to the other side of the limo, the side where she didn't have to look at Inuyasha. The rest of the ride home was spent in silence.

* * *

At the same time Kouga and Hojo were walking down the street wondering what happened to Kagome. Then Kouga remembered he had to get a newspaper for his father. He dragged Hojo to a corner store and they both bought an ice cream, as well as one newspaper. They paid for it and walked out the door. Both started sat down to eat their ice cream when a name on the newspaper caught Kouga's interest, Kagome Higurashi. 

He hurriedly flipped through the paper until he came upon the article with her in it. He scanned it and dropped his ice cream. He showed Hojo and he did the same. They slowly turned to each other with open eyes and said disbelievingly. "She's married."

* * *

Hey! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! Please tell me what you think! Thanks! Please review! 


	3. Kagome's New Assignment

Okay! This took forever to post, I don't know wy. It usually wouldn't take me this long. From now on, the chapters will be updated sort of regularly, hopefully. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review!

* * *

Kagome's New Assignment

Kagome was furious. She stepped out of the car, glared once again at Inuyasha and ran up the stairs to her room. Unfortunately she wasn't thinking straight and did not end up at her room like she planned. The room she entered was a mess. It had a desk, a couch, a closed laptop in the corner of the room, and books, but the mess wasn't from them. The mess was from the large amount of papers that were lying around everywhere in the room. Kagome looked at her feet to see she was standing on one. She bent down to pick it up, the paper looked as if it had just been scribbled on, but after looking at it for a minute she noticed that there were indeed words on it. Inuyasha's handwriting… she thought. After staring at the piece of paper for a little longer she was now able to make out all of the words, she read it aloud.

"Harder, the girl screamed. She was shouting in ecstasy. She was riding her partner as fiercely as ever. His hand cupped her breast and…" Kagome's eyes opened in shock. Is _this_ what Inuyasha writes?

Kagome threw the paper to the ground, swiftly turned around and opened the door to find a very displeased hanyou staring at her.

"Did you read it?" he screamed, his eyes were blazing. Inuyasha did not want her to find out what he type of stories he wrote.

Kagome looked down and she was about to whimper but changed her mind, she stood proudly and looked her husband straight in the eyes, "Yes." She said. "Is this what you do all day, write…graphic love fantasies?"

"What does it matter to you bitch? It's my business, not yours!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome was getting tired of being looked down upon by him, "It is my business Inuyasha. I am your wife now and I deserve to know about you! You can't leave me in the dark about everything that happens in this house! So don't act like you are on a higher level then me dammit!"

Inuyasha was shocked. Nobody spoke to him like that and got away with it. He growled some more but Kagome held her ground. They both did not move for a good few minutes. The two just looked each other in the eyes. They were both lost in each others gaze.

"Ahem…" A butler in a black suit cleared his throat. Inuyasha shook and lost eye contact.

"What do you want Myouga?" Inuyasha sneered.

"Just a phone call for you Inuyasha-sama, I thought you might want to take it. But if you would rather go back to staring at the lady I understand." Myouga said with a slight smirk.

Inuyasha smacked the small old man on his head and ran to pick up the phone, "What do you want?" He said.

"Oh Inuyasha! The deadline…it's here, where's your stor…" Inuyasha hung up the phone quickly with a look of horror in his eyes. Kagome watched him from the corner.

"What is it?" She asked, "Who was that on the phone?"

Inuyasha gulped. "Just my editor…the deadline for my book is today and he does not seem happy…" The phone rang again and Inuyasha ran.

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring…Kagome was getting tired of the noise. She ran and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha? Wait…who is this, and where is my Inuyasha?" The voice said.

"Higurashi Kagome. Inuyasha ran away." Actually Takahashi Kagome… She thought.

"Dammit!" The voice screamed. "I'm Inuyasha's editor, Jakotsu, I need his story _now_. If I don't get it soon I will go insane. Tell him I'm coming over now." Jakotsu hung up the phone.

Kagome gently put the phone on the receiver and went to find Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" She called, "Jakotsu said he would be coming over now…just so you know."

Inuyasha stomped into view, "Damn Jakotsu! Not now! My story, it's not done!" The door bell rang. "Fuck! Why does he have to be a youkai?" Inuyasha ran away to hide in his study. Kagome looked over the balcony to see Myouga opening the door for Jakotsu.

"Inuyasha!" Jakotsu screamed. "Come here, now!"

"Um…Jakotsu-sama I don't think he is going to come…" Kagome said.

Jakotsu looked up and saw the girl he had talked to on the phone. "Girl, come with me." Jakotsu led Kagome to Inuyasha's study and came to a halt. "I know you're in there Inuyasha!"

"No I'm not!" He screamed. What an idiot, Kagome thought. Then out of nowhere Jakotsu kicked down Inuyasha's door and marched inside. Papers were everywhere and Inuyasha was at his desk with a small, scared smile on his face. "Hey Jakotsu…" he muttered.

Jakotsu bent down and picked up some papers on the floor. He looked at them for a long time before finally saying, "Inuyasha…I ask you this every time I am here, can't you type?" Jakotsu did not look pleased.

"Keh! Of course I can, I just don't like typing because my nails get in the way!" Though I don't give a fuck about my nails it will get Jakotsu off of my back, Inuyasha thought. Kagome rolled her eyes at his statement.

Jakotsu was sympathetic; he didn't want Inuyasha to ruin his beautiful nails… He loved Inuyasha…he was perfect, even if he couldn't make a deadline. He turned his head slowly and looked at the girl, "Oi, girl." He said, "Can you type?"

Kagome looked at Jakotsu like he was stupid, "Of course I can type!" she exclaimed. "I'm not as stupid as some idiot dog that cares oh so much about his nails!" Inuyasha growled.

Jakotsu didn't know if he was pleased or not. This bitch had just made fun of his Inuyasha, but she could type. He decided to let it slide; he had better plans for her.

"Hey girl…I have a job for you…Inuyasha, listen closely! You will not make me angry anymore about your god awful handwriting, is that clear? Girl, you will type up all of the new stories he writes. I am tired of doing it myself. Got that, any objections?"

Kagome was just about to say something when Jakotsu said, "Good! Now, Inuyasha darling… I expect this story done by next Monday at the latest! That's one week. And if not, you should be afraid of what moves I will put on you." He ran over to Inuyasha and gave him a kiss on the head, Inuyasha growled even louder. Jakotsu pulled back and laughed. "One week Inuyasha! One week…" he ran out the door and left the mansion.

"So…" Kagome started, "do you want me to start helping you?"

"Do whatever you want bitch! Just don't bother me!"

Kagome glared at him, "Ok! I am your wife, and you are going to pay me respect, got that? Now sit your ass down and start finishing your paper. Oh! And by doing this, I am going to school and out with my friends anytime I want. I am doing you a favor so you better keep your mouth shut and start listening to me as well!" Kagome snatched the laptop from the corner of the room that she had spotted earlier, picked up a mess of papers from the floor, sat on the couch, and started organizing the story in order by pages. When she was done she set to work. By the end of the typing first page Kagome was blushing profoundly. Inuyasha just started at her, she does look sort of cute when she blushes, he thought. Just then Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha staring. "Get to work!" she yelled. And Inuyasha started writing like mad; he didn't know who he was scared of more Jakotsu or his new wife, Kagome.

After about an hour of typing most of Inuyasha's novel was on the computer. Kagome looked at her watch, midnight…great, she thought. School tomorrow, but its better then being locked up in this place... She saved her work and shut the laptop down. She turned and looked at Inuyasha. He was asleep in a mess of papers. Kagome smiled at the man in front of her. "Goodnight." She whispered.

With that said she walked out and closed the door just before she could hear Inuyasha reply, "Goodnight…thank you."

Kagome got to her room and entered. She changed into her pajamas and was about to go to bed when she saw her ring on her dresser. She picked it up and put it on. I guess it won't be so bad, was her last thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Hey! Did you like it? I hope so. 

Please

Review!

Thanks!


End file.
